Más Dulce que Travesura One-shot
by OuttaControl845
Summary: Un niño nudista y un saco de harina tocaron la puerta, firmando su sentencia a muerte. Pero aquel niño se encaminó una vez más a las profundidades del mismísimo infierno, dispuesto a enfrentar al señor y amo de las penumbras. Allí conocería el verdadero significado de dolor, hasta ser devorado por aquel demonio./ AU – Riren [LevixShota!Eren] – Yaoi – Rango T – Especial Halloween.


**Notas de autor al final, favor de leer.**

**Advertencia: Este fanfic posee contenido Shota –no hard– y algunos vocablos vulgares. La temática es sobre Halloween. Contiene yaoi, Riren para ser más específica. Mención a otras parejas [Eruri, Jearen y Eremika], pero es mínima, casi inexistente. Este es un AU no basado en la reencarnación, se desarrolla en el 31 de octubre.**

**Este fanfic está escrito para participar en el concurso de fics de Halloween de Attack on Homosexuality, Summy no es seme y Patata le da duro (?).**

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Esta historia fue escrita con la finalidad de agradar y entretener al lector.**

**Historia 100% original. Propiedad de Pili-Chan. Historia con derecho de autor.**

-…-

.

.

___**Más dulce que travesura**___

.

.

.

_Un niño nudista –titán– y un saco de harina –fantasma– tocaron la puerta, irrumpiendo la paz del rey del inframundo, firmando de esta forma su sentencia a muerte._

Armin soltó un sollozo, escondiéndose detrás de su amigo. Eren retrocedió un par de pasos, asustado, arrepentido de haber llegado a esa puerta, su cuerpo temblaba y sus pequeñas manos apretaron con fuerza la bolsa de papel que tenía en estas. Respiró profundo, buscando el valor que había perdido en el momento en el que la puerta se había abierto. Sus labios se separaron, algo temblorosos, dejando salir las palabras que traía atoradas en la garganta.

— D-dulce o truco. —Mencionó con cierto nerviosismo, escuchando un nuevo sollozo por parte del rubio.

La mirada que le lanzó el hombre luego de eso no le pareció nada amable, era una mirada que le atravesaba hasta el alma, de seguro aquel hombre les estaba lanzando mil y un insultos por irrumpir su posible sueño, o eso interpretaba Eren ya que llevaba puesta una pijama azul. Frunció el ceño, chasqueando la lengua al momento que llevaba ambas manos a sus caderas.

— Ni dulce ni truco, pedazos de mierda, aquí lo único que van a ganar va a ser una golpiza. —Su voz era muy amenazante, lo que provocó que los menores retrocedieran otro poco; aquel hombre era muy aterrador—. Y si no la quieren será mejor que muevan sus malditos y apestosos pies fuera de mi patio, retrasados.

Los pequeños soltaron un pequeño grito, corriendo en dirección opuesta, provocando que los labios del mayor se curvaran en un intento de sonrisa –si es que así se le podía llamar–. Mas esta se desvaneció al ver que ambos saltaban hasta los brazos de un castaño, lloriqueando en su hombro, señalándole de forma acusadora. ¿Estaban quejándose con su hermano? Porque ese chiquillo no tenía cara de ser su padre. Puso los ojos en blanco al ver que este se acercaba, reprimiendo todas las ganas de cerrar la puerta, sería mejor cerrársela en la cara.

_El rey de los tarados salió a la defensa de sus pequeños hijos, con más aspecto de yegua que de caballo, enfureciendo aún más a tan temible demonio._

— Disculpe, ¿Le importaría ser más amable?

Rió de forma ronca y burlesca, negando un par de veces con la cabeza.

— ¿Los niños me acusaron de qué? ¿De evitar la invasión a la propiedad ajena?

— Usted nos gritó. —Eren apareció por detrás de las piernas del castaño, sintiéndose valiente ahora que tenía a Jean a su lado. Bastó que el azabache le lanzara otra de sus miradas para que este se volviera a ocultar, aferrándose del pantalón de su cuidador—. Jean, ese viejo amenazó con golpearme, haz algo.

— Vamos, no sea amargado, ¡Es Halloween!

— Mira mierdita teñida, no me importa si es Halloween, Año Nuevo, tu cumpleaños o la boda del Rey del mundo, no voy a soportar a mocosos jodiendo en mi jardín.

Aquella mirada logró intimidar a Jean, a pesar de que el hombre fuese unos 15 centímetros más bajo; bien dicen que los peores venenos vienen en los frascos más pequeños. Estaba por retirarse cuando volvió a sentir un tirón en su pantalón, encontrándose con un par de llorosos ojos esmeralda.

— Me disculpará si le falto el respeto que no merece, pero debería siquiera de tener tacto para tratar con estos críos. —"Mamá Jean" saltó a la defensiva, sintiéndose conmovido por el temor de los pequeños. Y es que nunca había sido sencillo eso de mantener contentos a los niños que le confiaban las madres; a veces se arrepentía de haber aceptado ser niñero, pero ahora no podía dejar que ellos se quejaran con sus padres –eso le haría perder dinero–.

— Los trato como se me da la puta gana.

— No es culpa de ellos si trae mierda atorada desde hace tres días.

— ¿Qué?

Un pequeño click resonó en la cabeza del francés, haciendo que se percatara de lo dicho y de la mirada que ahora el enano le enviaba. Tragó grueso, pero no retrocedió, su puto orgullo podía más que su instinto de supervivencia. El más bajo lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa, buscando zamparle un puñetazo en la cara mientras los pequeños corrían en círculos por el jardín, gritando y pisando sus hermosas flores.

_Y aquel animal había osado a desafiar a la bestia, y ahora acabaría desgarrado por sus garras. Un aura temible rodeó al demonio al momento que estaba dispuesto a despedazar a su enemigo, pero un dulce canturreo cambió el objetivo de su furia._

— ¡Levi! ~

Un tic se hizo presente en la ceja del de hebras negras, quien detuvo su puño a cinco escasos centímetros del rostro del joven. Murmuró entre dientes algunos insultos antes de soltarle, llevando su mirada a la chica de hebras rojizas que se acercaba desde el patio, riendo por como los niños corrían con desesperación.

— ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

— No jodas Hanji, estoy golpeando pendejos.

Jean permaneció en silencio, viendo como los adultos comenzaban a hablar sobre algunas clases de sociabilización que, al parecer, la castaña le había dado a ese amargado –y que claramente no habían funcionado–. Fue en aquel momento en el que su cabeza dio con todo, y se percató en la estupidez en la que se habían metido él y los críos. ¿Acaso esa era la casa de Rivaille, uno de los hombres más respetados, el jefe de las empresas Colosal y el mejor de los empresarios de todo el país? También era conocido por su muy mal humor y su odio a los niños, por eso nadie se metía con aquel hombre a pesar de que su estatura fuese tan baja. Tuvo las intenciones de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared una y otra vez, hasta que su cráneo se partiera en dos. Un par de pequeñas manos sujetando la propia le hizo bajar la mirada, encontrando una vez más esos hermosos ojos verdosos, acompañados de un adorable puchero. Tomo al menor entre sus brazos y llamó al rubio, era hora de retirarse de aquella pesadilla.

— Yo… Lamento mucho este mal entendido. —Aquel murmuro apenas y fue comprendido por los mayores, ¡Se estaba llevando su orgullo al carajo!— No volverá a ocurrir, se lo prometo.

— No te disculpes chiquillo~ Yo lamento que este enano haya hecho llorar a tus hermanos. Él también lo lamenta.

— No digas mierdas en mi nombre, Hanji.

Hanji se atrevió a darle un pequeño golpe en la nuca, cosa que no fue la mejor idea del mundo. Llevó ambas manos hasta su estómago al momento que recibió un puñetazo, escupiendo un poco de saliva y cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Jean retrocedió, aterrado por lo que le podría pasar a él.

— Q-que ru-do, Le-visito. —Apenas y podía mencionar una palabra completa, manteniendo las manos en el abdomen, buscando un poco de oxígeno para poder vivir. Pero, a pesar de que era más que obvio que le dolía, aquella boba sonrisa no se había borrado de su rostro; Jean hasta podría afirmar que aquella mujer era masoquista, porque parecía que lo disfrutaba—. La pró-xima… Hazlo adentro.

Rivaille puso los ojos en blanco, ignorando la petición de su mejor amiga. Volvió la mirada al molesto joven que acarreaba con un par de llorones.

— Lárgate o terminas peor que ella. —Y aquella amenaza bastó para que Jean retrocediera, decidido a abandonar aquel lugar.

_Bastó destruir a aquella pobre idiota para espantar a los invasores, quienes huyeron de entre las tinieblas, y lo mejor sería que nunca volvieran._

— ¡Jean! ¡No puedo creer que seas tan cobarde! —El pequeño moreno comenzó a darle golpes en el hombro— ¡Regresa y hazle saber quién eres!

— ¡Ya basta, Eren! —Tomó al pequeño por la cintura, arrojándolo por allí con un poco de fuerza, provocando que todos sus dulces se regaran por el asfalto y que su traje de titán se ensuciara—. ¿Crees que soy estúpido como para enfrentarme con el hombre más fuerte de todo el lugar? ¡Ni los que viven en Sina se atreverían a desafiarlo!

Eren se levantó, sacudiéndose la mugre de su disfraz y secando unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir con el borde de su manga. Frunció el ceño inflando ambos mofletes, apretando con fuerza sus pequeños puños; era una imagen muy adorable, aun cuando él pretendía verse fuerte.

Un pequeño bulto negro saltó sobre Jean, golpeándole la cabeza con fuerza para luego caer frente a Eren. Kirschtein se quejó, llevando ambas manos al área golpeada, encontrándose con aquel par de orbes grises que le observaban amenazantes, acompañadas de un aura maligna.

— ¿Mikasa? ¿Dónde carajos te habías metido? ¿Y por qué me golpeas? —Aquella última pregunta fue con un tono más herido que de regaño, Mikasa era muy cruel con él a pesar de que la quería tanto.

— No vuelvas a lastimar a Eren. —Habló con tono amenazante, sujetando la pequeña escoba que llevaba con fuerza, dispuesta a utilizarla como un arma.

— ¡Mikasa, me puedo defender solo! —Eren le asentó un cabezazo desde atrás, haciéndola caer al suelo. La pequeña le vio un tanto apenada, agachando la cabeza mientras se cubría con la falda de su traje de bruja.

— Pero Eren, yo solo… —No dijo más, pequeñas lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas, una vez más había sido despreciada por Eren. Con gruñidos y todo le extendió la mano, provocando que en su rostro se dibujara una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano, tirando de esta para que cayera a su lado—. Perdóname, Eren.

Pequeños corazones salían entre los menores, a pesar de los gritos que soltaba Eren para que la azabache le dejara. Armin solo rió mientras Jean suspiraba y una pequeña gotita recorría su sien. Luego de un rato así Eren la apartó, un tanto desesperado por tanto cariño.

— Bien, ya, todo está bien. —Su voz tuvo un tono más tierno que el antes usado, no podía pasar demasiado tiempo molesto con Mikasa. Le apartó el fleco de la cara, dándole un beso en su frente, provocando que la pequeña ardiera en su propio sonrojo—. Jean, ¿En serio dejarás que ese tipo nos trate así?

— Eren —soltó entre un suspiro pesado, hincándose hasta llegar a la altura de los tres pequeños—. Mira, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, y será mejor que deseches esa idea y vayas a pedir dulces a otra casa, ¿Entendido?

Eren bajó la mirada, odiaba como lo había hecho sentir aquel malvado y odioso hombre, ¡Jean era mucho más alto y fuerte que él! ¡Y apuesto, no tenía que desechar que ese idiota era apuesto! Pero era cobarde –respetuoso, realmente, aunque solo fuese un poco–, y esa era la razón por la que no lo defendería esta vez.

— Te odio.

— No seas tan duro conmigo, Eren, suficiente tengo con Mikasa. —Jean lo abrazó por su pequeña cintura, pegándoselo al pecho y revolviéndole el cabello. Eren sonrió, dispuesto a perdonar al idiota de Kirschtein, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Mikasa ardió en celos, pero no pudo darle otro escobazo a su niñero puesto que Armin se había interpuesto entre ella y su objetivo. Recogieron los dulces regados para avanzar a la siguiente cuadra, pero Eren no continuó con todos.

_Pero aquel niño, suicida y "valiente" –torpe realmente–, se encaminó una vez más a las profundidades del mismísimo infierno, dispuesto a enfrentar una vez más al señor y amo de las penumbras._

Corrió hasta la puerta del tal señor Levi, tocando la puerta –porque no llegaba al timbre– una y otra vez, hasta que esta se volvió a abrir. Se encontró con la misma mirada aterradora, pero esta vez no tembló ni dudo, sino que le asentó una patada en la espinilla para luego salir corriendo.

— ¡Hijo de puta!

— ¡Ah, Jean, sálvame!

Eren corrió en dirección a la calle, pero no encontró por ningún lado a su niñero. Comenzó a correr hasta la siguiente cuadra, pero alguien lo tomó de la muñeca, tirándolo hacia atrás con violencia, haciendo que su brazo se retorciera y su hombro crujiera, robándole un gritillo.

_Pero aquel plan tan estúpido había fracasado, y luego de provocar una pequeña herida en la bestia el pequeño fue capturado segundos antes de que ardiera entre el fuego._

Un auto pasó segundos después de que sintió el tiró, con la bocina retumbando en su cabeza, llenándole de cierto temor. Tembló un poco cuando su brazo fue liberado, dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo, sujetando su hombro mientras saladas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Rivaille suspiró, tal vez se había pasado un poco con la fuerza al momento de jalarle, pero no era su culpa, cualquiera entra en pánico cuando un niño está a segundos de ser atropellado. Tomó al pequeño en brazos, llevándolo hasta el interior de su casa, ignorando el hecho de que le estaba llenando el hombro de lágrimas y mocos.

— Eres un niño estúpido, ¿Te lo habían dicho? —Comentó al momento que cerraba la puerta, recostando al pequeño en el sillón—. No debes cruzar la calle de esa forma, hay carros, imbécil.

Eren no respondió, tan solo se dejó caer de cara en el sillón, llorando otro poco, molestando de nuevo al azabache.

— Me vas a llenar eso de mocos, niñato de mierda.

— ¡Usted me lastimó! ¡Me quiso arrancar el brazo!

— ¡Claro que no, estúpido, te salve la puta vida, maldito crío mal agradecido!

Reprimió sus deseos de golpear a aquel pequeño, ya mucho daño le había hecho con dislocarle el hombro, y seguro que esta vez quien llegaría ya sería el padre del pequeño. Gruñó por lo bajo, dirigiéndose hasta la cocina a pesar de los reclamos que le daba el menor, allí lo esperaba un rubio que le superaba por unos sus 20 centímetros, sosteniendo una taza de café en una mano y un periódico en la otra.

— ¿Acaso ahora tu hobby es secuestrar niños?

— ¿Sabes que eres la única persona que lee las noticias en la noche?

Rivaille abrió el frízer, sacando una bolsa con hielos, tomó un trapo de por allí y volvió a la puerta, deteniéndose frente a esta.

— Ni una palabra sobre esto.

— Descuida cariño, mañana espero un premio por callarlo. —El rubio rió al escuchar un pequeño gruñido provenir de su pequeño azabache, volviendo a fijar su vista en las noticias del periódico.

Volvió a la sala dónde se encontraba esa cosa quejona y molesta. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor idea dejarlo tirado en la calle –o dejar que lo atropellaran– pero, ¿Y si lo acusaba con un oficial? –Aunque, si lo hubiesen atropellado no hubiera pasado eso–, no podía permitir que todos comenzaran a llamarle golpeador de niños –cosa que era cierta–. Le metió el trapo en la boca al menor, casi atragantándolo en el proceso.

— Muerde. —Fue todo lo que dijo segundos antes de tomar su pequeño brazo, tirando de este una vez más, escuchando como volvía a crujir, regresando el hueso a su lugar original.

Eren soltó un aullido que acabó ahogado en el trapo, y las lágrimas no tardaron en volver a correr. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron, aquel dolor era horrible, peor que cuando su madre le nalgueaba con los pantalones abajo. ¿Acaso lo estaba torturando? De haber sabido no le habría pateado nunca.

_Fue llevado hasta el interior de su cueva, donde sería torturado día y noche, y conocería el verdadero significado de dolor, hasta arrepentirse de lo cometido, o hasta ser devorado por aquel demonio._

Le sacó con cierto desprecio el trapo de la boca, liberando un fuerte llanto que inundó toda la casa, Levi suspiró de forma pesada, arrojando el paño babeado a la cocina, el cual fue a caer sobre la cabeza de su compañero.

— Prométeme que la siguiente vez que agreda a un niño y quiera traerlo a casa, me recordarás este día. —Le dijo desde la puerta, masajeando sus sienes, desesperado por aquel molesto llanto.

— ¿Qué le hiciste?

— Le disloqué el puto hombro, Smith, esa mierda hice, esa y traerlo a casa.

Volvió para sentarse a un lado del castaño, quien había comenzado a cesar el llanto. Le bajó el zipper que tenía en la espalda el traje, bajándole este hasta descubrirle ambos hombros. Eren tembló al sentir la prenda rozarle el hombro herido, soltando un par de sollozos; apenas y podía respirar a causa del llanto, y los mocos le corrían por la nariz. Rivaille tomó la bolsa con hielo, colocándola sobre el hombro del menor, quien se volvió a quejar entre sollozos.

— Rivaille, no vayas a ponerle solo así el hielo, lo quemarás. —Se escuchó la voz de Erwin provenir desde la cocina, conocía muy bien a su amigo y sabía que de seguro eso estaba haciendo.

— Claro que no, estúpido, ¿Qué me crees? —Rivaille se defendió con molestia, sacándose la camisa antes de que al rubio se le ocurriera salir a ver, envolviendo la bolsa de hielo en esta y volviéndola a poner en la herida.

El pequeño volvió a temblar, sintiéndose un idiota por mostrar su lado débil ante aquel viejo pesado. ¡No! No era un viejo pesado, era un viejo asesino pederasta pedófilo violador de niños. El mayor alzó su mano, provocando que Eren se encogiera, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos, cerrando ambos párpados con fuerza. Los volvió a abrir al sentir una suave caricia en su cabello, acompañada con una risa suave y ronca, levantó la mirada, avergonzado por su estúpida reacción, encontrándose con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

_En medio de la tortura su corazón se ablandó, conmovido por la ternura que su presa le provocaba. Había algo que le creaba incomodidad en el pecho, un deseo le consumía, y entre la confusión dejo escapar una sonrisa._

Sus mejillas tomaron un adorable todo rojizo, fue algo inevitable y ni siquiera se percató de ello, pero Levi sí lo notó. Viéndolo bien ese pequeño no estaba nada mal, podría quedárselo, pero lo demandarían por pedófilo. Sus rasgos eran muy finos, similares a los de una mujer –niña en este caso–, era lindo. Se inclinó hacia el castaño, besando su frente, dejándolo un tanto anonadado.

— No quería dislocarte, lo lamento. —Comentó por lo bajo, volviéndose a recostar en el respaldo del sillón—. No soy una persona mala.

Eren apartó la mano que sostenía el hielo en su hombro, girándose para ver de frente al mayor. Gateó por el asiento hasta quedar sobre las piernas del azabache, trepando por este hasta colocar sus manitas en sus pálidas mejillas. Rivaille alzó una ceja mientras el pequeño le examinaba, pero no lo apartó. Sus grandes orbes color esmeralda brillaron, confundiendo aún más al empresario.

Pero nada como lo que había pasado después.

Literalmente el pequeño se prendió de su cuello, abrazándole con fuerza; Rivaille permaneció mudo, rodeando con sus brazos la pequeña cintura del castaño, correspondiendo al abrazo de forma casi inmediata.

— Eres como Shrek, incomprendido.

Sintió como si un gran peso le cayera encima, algo similar a lo que sentía cuando le recordaban su maldita estatura. ¿Ese mocoso acababa de compararlo con un ogro verde y feo?

— ¡¿Pero qué mierda?!

Eren se apartó de un salto, cayendo de sentón al suelo. Lágrimas se volvieron a asomar por sus ojos, por lo que Rivaille lo volvió a tomar en brazos.

— N-no, no chilles, mocoso, no quería gritar pero… ¿Un ogro?

— A él nadie lo quiere porque lo creen malo, pero realmente es muy bueno, como usted. —Su voz apenas se escuchaba puesto que tenía el rostro oculto en el hombro del azabache. Rivaille volvió a reír por lo bajo, dándole un par de palmadas en las nalguitas—. ¡Oiga!

Por tercera vez en la noche volvió a reír, aquel pequeño era extraño, era una mezcla de ternura, furia, cobardía, impulso e idiotez.

— ¿Y por qué el abrazo? —Indagó, dando un par de vueltas por la sala con el niño recostado en su hombro.

— Shrek necesitaba amor para ablandarse.

Aquel comentario hizo que detuviera su andar, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquello. Esa era una estúpida película de niños, ¿Entonces, cómo había sacado una interpretación tan interesante y extraña? Eren alzó la cabeza. Rivaille le vio a los ojos, sumiéndose en la inmensidad de estos. Acarició su sonrojada y suave mejilla con ternura, como si se tratara de seda o porcelana. El pequeño se acercó otro poco, y Levi lo imitó al notar que no había rechazo alguno.

_Un extraño sentimiento se había apoderado de la bestia al momento en el que descubrió que ese pequeño no era nada más que un bello ángel que había superado los límites para llegar a su lado, y sin más que hacer lo tomó entre sus brazos, decidido a averiguar a qué sabían esos delicados labios. Y todo iba bien hasta que los cielos retumbaron y todos los demonios salieron al encuentro del padre de aquel ángel._

— ¿Rivaille? —Erwin salió de la cocina segundos antes de que los labios del aludido corrompieran a un chiquillo. Levi lo apartó, volviendo a colocar el hielo en el hombro herido, volteándose hacia donde se hallaba el rubio—. ¿Por qué tanto silencio?

— ¿Acaso soy una persona platicadora? —Arqueó una ceja con cierta molestia, escuchando el timbre de la casa sonar. Avanzó hasta la puerta, y cuando abrió tuvo ganas de matarse—. Ah, otra vez tú.

— Sí, soy yo de nuevo. —Jean sonrió con cierta ironía, manteniendo a una Mikasa furiosa atrapada entre sus brazos—. Vengo por Eren.

— ¡Jean! —Eren se arrojó desde los brazos de Rivaille hasta los de su niñero, quien dejó caer a Mikasa para recibirlo.

Una sombra lo cubrió al ver su torso descubierto y su hombro amoratado, ahora ya no era solo Mikasa la que despendía un aura maligna. Y para colmo, el tipo no llevaba puesta la camisa.

— ¿Qué le hizo?

— Déjamelo a mí, Jean, yo haré a ese enano pedófilo arrepentirse de sus actos. —Mikasa tomó la escoba lista para darle un golpe, pero Armin la detuvo.

— Mira, tu niño me vino a patear, y corrió, pero parece que al muy estúpido no le han enseñado a cruzar las calles, por lo que tuve que jalarlo del brazo para evitar que lo atropellaran, y le disloqué el hombro por–

— ¡¿Le dislocó el puto hombro a Eren?! —Jean ardió en furia, ¡Ese niño se lo iban a cobrar como alemán!… Un minuto, ¡Era alemán! ¡Le saldría caro!— ¿Qué mierdas cree usted que es?

— ¡No seas mal agradecido, pulga de mierda, le salvé la vida!

— ¡Soy mucho más alto que usted, así que usted es la puta pulga!

—Basta. —Erwin salió, desesperado por el gran problema que se había creado—. Lamento mucho lo ocurrido, pero soy testigo de que Levi no lo hizo adrede. Por favor, discúlpalo, yo me haré cargo de cualquier cosa, infórmale eso a su madre.

Jean quiso reclamarle, pero aquel hombre había sido muy amable con él así que se le hizo imposible. Soltó un fuere suspiro, sacándose la chaqueta para cubrir con esta al menor.

— Está bien. Y lamento lo de la patada.

— Perfecto. —Erwin sonrió, satisfecho de haber llegado a un acuerdo, aunque sabía que aquel joven estaba muriendo por matar a Rivaille –cosa que no lograría–, y tal vez a él también.

Les despidió con una sonrisa y unas bolsas de dulces, dejándole su número a Jean por si ocurría algún problema.

_Reclamó a su hijo, pero el demonio no se lo quería dar, se había enamorado de tan hermoso ángel. Pero un ser tan puro como él no podía permanecer en el infierno, así que le encargó a otro demonio devolverlo, viéndole partir con el corazón destrozado._

— Rivaille, te has excedido esta vez. —Erwin le vio con cierta molestia antes de entrar de nuevo a la casa, cerrando la puerta—. Pudiste ser más amable.

— Vale mierda. —Ocultó la mirada tras su flequillo, emprendiendo camino a su habitación. Esta noche Erwin no tendría el tan esperado premio, ni esa ni la siguiente.

Se tumbó en la cama, sintiendo el frío viento de octubre azotar su desnudo pecho. ¡Cierto, su camisa! Ese crío se la había llevado. Maldijo entre dientes, metiéndose bajo sus sábanas. Su mirada permaneció fija en la ventana que se encontraba a un lado de su cama, se reprendía una y otra vez por haber sentido eso hacia ese pequeño, era un simple niño, ¿No? A pesar de todo, nunca habría conseguido tener a ese niño. Suspiró, cerrando ambos párpados, buscando sacarse de la cabeza tan hermosa mirada. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando con él?

.

.

_Pero lo que no sabía el señor de las sombras era que, luego de muchos años, aquel hermoso ángel seguía guardando como un tesoro aquella prenda, sintiendo resguardo al cubrirse con ella, deleitándose con su delicioso aroma. Así hasta el final de los tiempos._

.

.

Cerró el pequeño libro, recibiendo algunos reproches por parte del pequeño que se encontraba entre las sábanas. Rió mientras lo volvía a guardar en la repisa, volviendo la mirada hacia el niño, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

— ¿Te gusta demasiado esta historia?

— Sí, es la mejor historia de Halloween que pueda existir. —El pequeño castaño con pijama de titán agitó sus brazos con emoción, robándole una risa al mayor—. ¿Me lo leerías otra vez?

— No, ya es hora de dormir.

— ¿P-pero por qué? —Lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos azules, amenazando por rodar por sus mejillas.

— Porque los niños buenos duermen temprano. —El castaño caminó hasta la cama, acariciando el cabello del pequeño para luego besar su cabeza.

— Entonces quiero ser alguien malo. ¡Quiero ser como el demonio de la historia!

— Él no era malo, era muy bueno, era como–

— ¿Shrek? —Aquella voz le interrumpió desde la puerta, haciéndole llevar sus orbes color esmeralda hasta esta—. ¿Otra vez con la historia de Halloween?

— Rivaille, me asustaste. —Llevó una mano hasta su pecho, suspirando con alivio—. Es una linda historia.

— Se la cuentas todos los años.

— Porque le gusta, a mí también.

— Eren, por favor. —Aquello sonó más como un ruego que cualquier otra cosa, lo cual provocó que el castaño riera de nuevo—. ¿Y si mejor me acompañas? Estoy solo, y también quiero un cuento antes de dormir.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y se podía notar a pesar de que la luz era opaca. Bajó la mirada un poco avergonzado, acariciando una vez más el cabello de su hijo. Le volvió a besar la frente, susurrando un "Buenas noches" antes de apagar la luz, abandonando junto al azabache la habitación.

.

.

.

.

**~Notas de Autor**

**¡Feliz Halloween! Aquí les traigo una pequeña historia con 4,417 palabras llenas de amor (?). Verán, de nuevo quería escribir algo para este día, y como el año pasado escribí Ereri pues me dijeron que sería algo justo que este año le tocara al Riren; ahora a pensar de quiénes escribir el próximo Halloween. Pensaba subir esto hasta mañana, pero soy débil.**

**Bueno, esta historia la quería escribir más por YOLO que otra cosa, pero como sacaron el concurso de Attack on Homosexuality me dije a mí misma **_**"¿Por qué no?",**_** y la postulé al concurso, aunque me da igual si gano o no, amé escribir esto. Es gracioso porque iba a escribir un Ereri para el concurso, pero apenas hoy estoy terminando con esto, así qué. La historia no está revisada por ninguna beta ****—no tengo—, yo solo le di unas sus tres leídas, así que si tiene un error pues reclamos a mi persona.**

**¿Quién dijo que una historia necesita besos y sexo para ser buena? Aquí me enfoqué más en… En nada la verdad, a penas y pude con esta historia. La verdad es que no tengo mucho que decir de esto, tal vez solo debo aclarar dos puntos, nada más.**

**Primero, la historia que se supone Eren ha contado al final es todo lo que aparece en cursiva, porque, si se habrán dado cuenta, todo eso es como lo que pasó en el Shot pero contado de una forma exagerada y fantasiosa. Segundo, el pequeño al que se la cuenta sí es el hijo de Eren y Levi, pero no porque haya habido MPreg, sino que es adoptado. ¿Por qué hice que acabaran juntos? Bueno pues ¿Acaso no fui clara? Eren se enamoró de Levi, y este de Eren, así que era obvio que se buscarían luego para poder estar juntos, aparte de que Eren sabe dónde vive Levi —like Elmo—. Tal vez algún día escriba esos encuentros que los llevaron a ser pareja y casarse.**

**Y creo que ya no tengo nada más que decir, solo agradecerles por leer la historia, y espero que haya sido de su agrado. La he escrito con mucho esfuerzo, y odiaría decepcionar a alguien con esto; saben que pongo mi corazón y alma a la hora de escribir, y me dedico al 100% con cada historia. Gracias a los que han llegado a leer hasta aquí, y también a los que no, sé que a veces las notas de autor aburren, sobre todo las mías. Eso es todo.**

**No olviden que cada comentario es un empujón para un escritor para que este siga con su labor, así que dejen un hermoso review y se los agradeceré con toda el alma.**

**Gracias por todo, y pasen buen Halloween mañana.**

**De pie. Saluden. Aye**


End file.
